


To Come Home To

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, Ensemble Cast, Eren is seventeen, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Sexual Content, canon-verse, post-chapter 58
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Personal headcanon for what happens after chapter 58 (because so much stuff happened holy crap and this is my fix-it attempt until the next chapter comes out). Ensemble cast (list of characters in the notes, due to not wanting to spoil anyone for anything).</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Come Home To

**Author's Note:**

> Additional characters: Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Historia, Connie, Sasha, Hanje.

It’s raining the day that Levi and the rest of the squad swoop in like avenging angels, taking down all the bastards who are holding Eren and Historia captive – and Eren spends that night wrapped in Levi’s arms, trying to breathe over how tight Levi’s holding on to him. Levi doesn’t even make him change into his sleeping clothes. Just hauls him into the bed and wraps his arms around him, burying his face into Eren’s shoulder and yanking him in until Eren can’t get any closer – and it’s suddenly, painfully clear that Eren isn’t the only one in this relationship who’s scared of losing the other; and if Eren, maybe, soaks Levi’s shirt with a few tears in the middle of the night, nobody ever has to know. It had been a hellish few weeks, and Eren hurts down to his bones.

He also never wants to let Levi and Mikasa and Armin and the rest of the squad out of his sight ever again. Never. Listens to the rain pounding on the roof and silently vows to do whatever it takes to get everyone through this alive. Spends the night holding tight to Levi, and spends the next day watching as Levi seems to ride some kind of silent emotional roller-coaster, though Eren’s pretty sure he’s the only one who has any idea of what’s going on behind that scowl. Levi can’t seem to take his eyes off him, and Eren’s as overwhelmed and nervous as he is soul-deep happy. He’d had years of hero worship before even meeting Levi, but Levi’s had only a few months of knowing him, and he still truly seems to care – and Eren can’t ask for more than that. Spends his second night back combing his fingers through Levi’s hair until Levi falls asleep; and he figures it says a lot that Levi only puts up a token grumbling protest before he shushes under Eren’s touch and just lets Eren take care of him for a while.

The next few days are surprisingly quiet, all things considered. Armin’s a wreck, and Jean’s walking around as pale as a sheet, and Historia seems some mix of shaken and furious, and Connie and Sasha are still rattled, too – but they’re all alive, and that’s enough. It’s more than enough, and whenever Eren’s not wrapped up around Levi – who’s one giant mess of scrapes and dark bruises, along with a jagged cut on his cheek that may well scar – he’s with Armin and Mikasa, the three of them curled up together like they used to do when they were younger. Eren’s long made peace with the lives he took as a child, and he’s pretty sure Mikasa’s done the same; but it’s going to take time for Armin to start processing what happened, and Eren’s going to be right there for him the entire time.

\- - -

His fifth night back, Levi strips him naked and leaves marks over every bit of skin he can reach, kissing and scraping his teeth all along Eren’s body until Eren’s half-out of his mind and pleading; and by the time Levi’s straddling him, with Eren pressed deep inside him and Levi curled over him to kiss him, panting and cursing against his mouth, Eren’s heart is racing hard enough to hurt. Holds on tight to Levi, afterwards, as they both struggle for air, soaked with sweat and their fingers tangled together; and Eren’s pretty sure he could survive anything, as long as he has the squad to come home to, and Levi’s arms to crawl into at night. Presses himself as close to Levi as he can, and falls asleep with Levi’s heart beating against his own, and Levi’s face buried in his neck.

\- - -

Six days after they’re rescued, Hanje shows up with news from Erwin.

Historia seems to have settled on anger more than anything else – something that Eren finds himself admiring, given the hell that her father put her through – and Armin and Jean are both looking a bit less haunted, though Eren knows that Armin has a rough time ahead of him. Sasha and Connie, too, look less like a harsh breeze would blow them over, and Mikasa – well. Mikasa’s always ready to fight, no matter how bad things get. And when Hanje shows up, and everyone sits down at the table together, and Hanje puts the letter down in front of Levi, and Levi nudges his knee up against Eren’s under the table as he starts to read it –

They’ll do this. Together. All of them. If there’s anyone who can save what’s left of the world, it’s Levi and Hanje and Erwin and the remaining members of the 104th trainees squad; and Eren’s going to do whatever it takes to get them all through alive. Presses his knee back against Levi’s under the table and hears Erwin’s voice coming through the page, giving them the information they need to plan their next move.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being tumblr buddies, I'm always happy to make new SNK friends. ♥ (http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) (Note that my blog will have spoilers for the manga, so if anyone wishes to be friends but avoid those, the tag to blacklist is 'aot manga spoilers').


End file.
